Home
by YumeOtaku
Summary: Ed and Al are in our world and meet someone that reminds them of home. Will Ed and Al ever find a way back to their true home? After movie! First Fanfic plz don't flame to much! More inside...


Yay, one of my first fanfics! Be nice, try not to flame too much! It is Ed x Winry mmm-kay?

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ed how are things over there?" Al yelled from across the room.

"Fine!" Ed yelled back. For months now they had been working on a new machine for the quickly approaching war. Ed and Al were always calculating the calibration of something, or trying to test out what they had attempted to create. For three years now, they had been working. They had been working in a new, and completely different world, literally.

About five years ago, Ed had ended up in this new world after trading his body and soul for his brothers. He ended up in our world when he thought he should have been dead. Two years after Al reopened the gate in Amestris Ed and Al were reunited.

Ed wiped some sweat off his forehead with his sleeve and looked up at the clock. "Hey! Time to go!"

Al quickly caught up with his brother as they walked down the narrow pathway out of the shop. "Ed, I've been doing some research on the ancient rui-"

"I don't want to here it Al, this is our home now." Ed spoke calmly as the reached the main street, looking to cross the road.

Al wasn't giving up on the subject "But Ed! You know our only home is with Pianko and Win -"

"I said, I don't want to here it Al!" Ed didn't even look back at his younger brother before taking the lead and crossing the road.

It was silent for while until they walked in to a small coffee shop. "What do you want Al" Ed began looking through his pockets for some coins. Al stepped ahead of his brother and the pressed his hand against the glass door. It opened with a "ding"

Al didn't answer Ed's question, "I said, what you do want?" Edwards voice repeated more forceful than before.

Al's head arose quickly from looking down at the ground and met his brothers eyes. "I want to go back."

Ed ignored him and went up to the counter to order. Al crossed his arms and went to sit down at a nearby table. He sat there, mad as hell at his brother. He stared at the window and tried to picture, Resmbol, and Pianko, and Winry. He would be sitting at the table, eating some stew. His favorite, even his brother liked it, even if it had milk in it. He wondered if Ed knew coffee usually had milk in it too…

"Hey" Ed's voice broke his dream. Ed put a cup in front of Al and sat across from him.

"I didn't want anything" Al said pushing it away from him.

"Just drink it moron, I paid money for this, so drink it." Ed pushed it back to him.

Al glared as his brother and jerked his head back to the window, he noticed something he found really strange. The image of Winry didn't seem to fade like all the over the daydreams. Al shot up from his seat and ran for the shop door.

"Al!" Ed shot up after him spilling all his coffee on himself. "I swear Im going to kill him" He muttered while looking down at the creamy, light brown spill on his white dress shirt.

After two quick "dings" of the door, The only thing still left at the table was Al's abandoned coffee.

Ed ran after his little brother, that was now actually taller than he was. "Al! what the hell are you doing!"

Al ignored him and ran toward the Winry image. "Hey Winry!" He yelled as loud as he could while running. A young lady, her sun blonde hair up a ponytail, turned and stared at Al. Her enormous sapphire eyes questioning him.

Ed was now about to ready to hit Al in the back since he had finally caught up. He was breathing a little hard, and looked up. His hand that he was going to hit Al with dropped to the side and he stood in non-belief.

Al quickly jumped and hugged her "How did you get here? Is there another gate? Did mustang help you?" he pulled away and waited for a response.

Before Al knew what hit him a purse came from the side and swiftly smacked him in head. "Who the hell are you! Can't a girl walk in the street without having a random guy jumping on her!"

Ed snapped out of his state of misunderstanding and bent down to help up his brother. Ed laughed softly and put one hand behind his head "sorry miss, he thought you looked like someone we used to know."

"Well, he still didn't have to jump on me like that" She said bending down to help up Al up as well.

Al was almost on his feet when Ed said something under his breathe "she did turn around when Al called Winry…"

"Well, a guy was yelling at me, Im going to turn around and see what's wrong, beside it almost sounded like my name" She let the weight of Al she was holding go causing Ed to buckle slightly.

After getting Al back on his feet he quickly whispered something in his ear. "Remember, people here look like people from home, but they have nothing to do with them." Al straightened quickly. How could he have forgotten, they were in a parallel world after all.

"Hey, Miss, I really am sorry, can we buy you something from that shop over there?" Al asked politely as possible.

"First of all, my name is Wendy, not Miss.. And yeah it would be nice if you got me a coffee please!" It was amazing how her mood had changed so quickly, as she began walking toward the shop.

"Ill tell you one thing Ed" Al looked across to his brother rubbing the side of his head. "She sure hits like Winry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, yes So tell me wutcha think! This is the only chapter I've work on but I will not continue unless the people want more! So please review! Thank you


End file.
